The Truth
by swaggapay
Summary: Eight months of rehabilitation in Mirkwood has wiped away all remnants of her past, or so Nienna thinks. When the Prince of Mirkwood takes an interest in her, it gets increasingly difficult to quell the demon inside. Legolas x Thranduil/Legolas x OFC [Sexual content/violence/profanity/abuse]
1. Confluence

**Chapter 1 - Confluence**

Mirkwood, a wide expanse of trees, spiders, rivers and elves, sits between the Misty Mountains and the Iron Hills as part of the Wilderland. In its north most corner, where the Forest River and Enchanted River confluence are the Elven King's Halls where the Great King Thranduil and his only son, Prince Legolas ruled over the wood-elves.

Amrun, morning, in Mirkwood was like watching summer turn into autumn, as the deep green leaves of the trees turned to a violent orange under the rising, panoptic sun. The air was fresher as though it awoke with the Elves from a numbing slumber to revive the forest and its inhabitants.

To the west of the Elven King's Halls and into the surrounding forest, a stream weaved around the tall beech trees, flowing over grey pebbles and contained by grassy banks on either side. A young she-elf lay flat upon the grassy bank, her lithe body covered in a patch of warm, bright sunlight that breached through the treetops. She stared into the sky from the tiny holes between the branches, a beauty she would lose herself in for hours at a time. She dangled her right arm over the edge of the bank, letting her fingers gently graze the surface of the stream.

Spring had yielded the softest grass, fit to compare to a feather bed and the orchestra of chirping birds overhead only encouraged her drowse. The elleth tangled her fingers in the dewy blades, welcoming the nostalgia of home; from the light trickling of the stream to the softly blowing wind, the elleth understood why Elves chose to live in such places. Their wide lifespans see them through the many changes of Middle Earth, the trauma it inflicts latching onto their bodies for hundreds to thousands of years which can be silenced only by the pulchritude of creation.

Yawing, she settled further into the grass completely lost to her own thoughts, letting the world around her fade into a dream.

Meanwhile, a cloaked Elf was strolling by the stream, throwing smooth grey pebbles into the clear water as he walked. Every now and again he'd pass a deeply rooted tree and would reach up to swing on a low branch or would bend low to roll on his back over a tree stump whilst grinning like a child. He continued to wander through the dense forest, never making a sound, for the crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot is the equivalent to nails on a chalkboard for Elves. He finally reached a familiar landmark which indicated he was close to home, it was some tall, thin brush that formed a border around a small grassy cove. As he approached the brush, he noticed, through the gaps between the branches, an unmoving body laying by the edge of the river bank. The bright sunlight hid the body in a blinding light which prompted a child-like curiosity in him. So the elf stood back and surveyed the area around him and found a sturdy tree whose branches overlooked the cove. He reached out and grasped a thick low branch using it to pull himself up then hoisted himself higher into the tree. When he arrived onto a branch that lay over the sleeping body, he slowly crawled on it until he almost hit the very end.

His lips parted on a soundless gasp as he drunk in the sight of her. Her lithe body was draped in fine, pale green layers of sheer material that moulded to every crease of her sleeping form revealing her full bust, small waist and the gentle flare of her hips. Her heart-shaped face lay upon a cloud of midnight hair, her cheekbones fringed by her long dark eyelashes. He inched forward, desperate for a closer look, until he heard a loud crack of the branch behind him. Frantically turning around, he saw the base of the branch was already half detached from the trunk and he was now swinging on its remaining strength. He heard movement below him and returned his gaze to the young elleth who he saw now was wide awake, her eyes searching for the source of the sound. The elf tried to move back soundlessly, praying to the Valar he'd escape unnoticed.

The elleth scanned the brushes ahead of her, holding onto the edge of the bank in fear. The air was eerily silent, only the rapid tattoo of her heart drummed in her ears. However her eyes noticed a peculiar shadow a few metres from her. It was moving oddly and as she raised her head to look up, a branch snapped with an echoing crack, falling with a large object on its back. The she-elf jolted in surprise, the soil under her grip gave way sending her flying into the stream behind her, the rushing water drowning her screams.

The elf rolled off the branch to find the elleth was nowhere to be seen but noticed the collapsed edge of the bank. In a state of panic he rushed over to the verge and saw her flailing under the clear running water. He reached his arms into the water and scooped her up, her body still struggling in his dripping embrace. She coughed out, to the side, all the water that was trapped before settling back into the cradle of his arms; the queer burning feeling that spread through her chest dissipated.

"Let me help you." He said as calmly as he could muster, although her incessant wiggling had an unwanted effect on him.

The elleth's eyes broke open at the sound of him, her chest feeling heavier as she drowned in his looks. His piercing sky blue eyes surrounded by straight white-blonde hair and his serious countenance loomed over her which only drew emphasis to his high cheekbones and taut jawline. The elf was drawn in by her pale green eyes, unlike the usual blue of his kind, and wondered how she came across such a staggering feature. He noted the way her drenched dress now clung to her body, her pouting nipples protruding through the clingy fabric, it had taken a different kind of strength for the elf to not let his thumb gently circle them.

Softly, he placed her body onto the grass before reaching behind him and yanking off his cloak, never breaking his gaze on her. The elleth took the cloak and wrapped it around her which immediately replaced some of the warmth she lost from the strange elf's body.

"Are you unhurt?" He asked.

The elleth was internally fighting the shoots of heat that loped through her nerves as though they were lit fuses burning their way to a part of her that she locked away. The elf brought himself closer to her, inspecting her body for injury but with the way she wrapped herself in the cloak made this task impossible. The elleth sat upright and turned away from the Elf in an effort to quell the raging desire in her and after a moment the heat surging through her body now ran like treacle. She looked up, hugging the cloak tighter to her body, and noticed the fallen branch.

"You were watching me?" She asked simply. She heard the elf tense, his breathing hitched and he gulped loudly.

"It was not my intention to startle you." He replied with trepidation.

"Then what was your intention?" She began, her tone implying something of a lewd nature and she turned to face him, "it can't have been good if I almost drowned because of it."

She immediately regretted facing the elf, his blue eyes and broad shoulders had her distracted in an instant.

"I apologise, it was not my intention to drown you," he offered, his tone laced in mockery. The elleth was drawn back by his playfulness which caused her ire to flare up. She flicked a clump of wet black hair over her cloaked shoulder and narrowed her wide green eyes into angry slits.

"I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me be," she began, her words as sharp as arrow heads, "I will not be yours to torment."

Now it was his turn to sit back at her tone and the unfamiliar feeling of dejection forced him to gaze upon her sweet face impassively.

"I, Legolas, offer my deepest, most profound apologies for scaring you."

The elleth blanched, her eyes grew wide in recognition. Legolas...Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

"P-prince Legolas?" She stuttered, her mortification evident on her blushing cheeks.

He nodded, confused by her change in tone.

The elleth bowed immediately, her knees digging to the ground.

"You have my sincerest apologies my Prince, I did not recognise you. It is my own fault I fell in and nothing to do with you." Taking off the cloak and holding it up to Legolas, "please take this back, I am not worthy of your kindness."

Legolas lifted her chin with a slender finger, forcing his gaze unto her embarrassed face. Something stirred deep inside him, an unfamiliar warmth that coiled in his lower regions as their eyes connected.

"I may be a Prince," he began, his face inching closer to hers. "But I am no monster."

The elleth looked into his eyes, rivulets of water trickling down the sides of her face; searching for something in those bright blue depths that she could not name. He sensed her apprehension and stood up, helping her from the ground also. He knew she feared him and was determined to change that.

"Let me take you home." He asked.

The elleth shook her head, "my Prince it is not necessary, I can-".

Her words stopped short when Legolas reached under chin again, letting his eyes resume its gaze on her pretty face.

"I am taking you home." He said sternly.

Legolas lightly trailed his finger down the curve of her cheekbone, marvelling at the exquisite softness of her pale skin which held no blemish, it was as clear as the stream she fell in. At this thought, Legolas smiled to himself. The elleth bent her head at his smile, discomfited by what he must be thinking of her.

The elleth grasped the cloak, its earthy green colour now dark from absorbing the stream from her wet body. They turned to the small clearing behind the brush, awkwardly stepping over the broken tree branch in silence.

They meandered between the trees whose branches and leaves knitted so tightly together that only specks of sunlight dotted over the hard ground below. The usual clatter of birds no longer had their relaxing effect but only increased the awkward tension between the pair. When they broke through more brush onto a winding gravelly path, Legolas turned to look at her. Her wet hair hung from her head like clumpy string and her cheeks were tinted with a fading red. The elleth, however, spent the silence trying to stay warm; she wore the thin cloak like a cold heavy sponge around her body.

"Elleth," he began, his voice even, "I've taken the peace from your morning yet not your name," his eyes now darting to her full lips, "may I have it?"

The elleth turned to the side, her face flushed and burning. "Nienna, my Prince."

"Nienna," she quivered at the way it rolled off his tongue. Feeling his searing gaze on the side of her face she felt compelled to turn and look at him. When she gave in, her heart was seized by his eyes; they were like crystal blue orbs, so mesmerising.

They continued walking with tall trees looming over them on either side; as they approached the end of the path, the Elven Palace appeared at the very edge of the tree-line in all its morning glory.

"Where are your chambers," Legolas asked, "Nienna."

Legolas noticed Nienna shiver when he spoke her name the first time and was delighted when he found the effect wasn't a single occurrence.

"I reside in the palace," Nienna began, her eyes lifting shyly toward him, "on the third level."

"The palace?" He asked and Nienna nodded, "how is it that I have not seen you?"

Nienna was unsure whether she should answer, the question seemed more a personal musing until Legolas resumed his gaze on her.

"I've not often had the pleasure of leaving the palace, save the early mornings or late at night."

Another silence followed, just as deafening as the one previous. The quiet void between them was filled with unspoken thoughts, barely controlled lust and something else, something that emanated from both sides like a perfume.

Nienna shivered in the cloak, wishing it was his arms that wrapped around her, that it was his warmth that burned through her wet body. She turned to peak up at him, her green eyes following the straight lines of his face, her need caressing his cheekbones, jaw, collar bones and then her imagination caressed everything else. She dropped her gaze to where she believed his Adonis lines lay, like arrows to-

She felt it, like a burning furnace his gaze prickled on her skin and she instantly turned away. However, now the burning of his gaze morphed into the burning shame she now felt from blatantly staring at him and _him._

Legolas smirked to himself, relishing in her open admiration of him but quietly enjoying breaking her innocence. Her curiosity was sparked and he knew she felt the same attraction he did but his honour fought its way to the forefront of his mind. Of all lessons he learned as an elfling, he recalled the importance of keeping pre-marital affairs as fantasies in his head for Elves mate for life and purity and marriage walk hand in hand. He would never risk her virtue but he could please her in other ways…

Time passed slowly, so slowly that it seemed still as though waiting. The morning sun floated behind the trees at the same angle, the birds chirped their tunes repeatedly like parrots and the dull air hovered stagnantly.

Before long, the palace stood towering before them, covered in twirling tree roots that formed ancient patterns, the heavy set front doors flanked by armed guards who bowed for their Prince as he approached. They walked to the third floor and down a dark corridor which held none of the grandeur Legolas' quarters held. When Nienna stopped in front of her chamber door, she looked up at him again and took the cloak off.

"Thank you, my Prince," she whispered shyly, holding up the cloak. Legolas only stared at her, her dress was still soaked, curving to her every crevice; gulping and averting his eyes upwards from her pebbling nipples he took the cloak from her. He held the drenched cloak and stepped closer to her. He noted a prominent pulsing vein in her neck that beat against her skin, he knew she felt it, the odd connection that stilled the world around them. So he cornered her so her back was against the door and lifted a piece of matted hair that clung to her face and tossed it behind her shoulder. Nienna stared into his eyes as they saw through her, delving into her green pools.

"Nienna," he said, internally smirking at her shiver, "will you be attending the Ball tomorrow?"

"No, your grace," she replied, slightly breathless, "I've not attended a Ball for a number of years."

Legolas brought his face closer to hers, his stare illuminating the depths of her body that laid dark and dormant. He pressed his taller frame on her smaller, lithe one, knowingly allowing Nienna to feel his muscled chest press against her breasts. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips on hers, watching her eyes flutter close before leaning back.

"You are coming to the Ball tomorrow," he commanded in a husky tone. Nienna nodded, her eyes dazed and mind still swimming in the kiss.

Nienna quickly turned around, Legolas now pressing into her back, even with her hair wet from the stream she smelled unique. Nienna felt him, his hard body, and yanked the door handle down before almost falling into her chambers. She turned behind her just as he got an eyeful of her hour-glass body and looked upon him a final time before slowly closing the door. Legolas maintained eye contact until the door shut completely, his body suddenly alive with desire and he turned to walk to his chambers hurriedly. Nienna, however, leant back on the door for support, still stuck in the blue sky of his eyes.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I need all the feedback I can get! Follow this story to get updated when new chapters are posted!**


	2. The Ball

**EDITED: Aug 17th 2014**

**Chapter 2 - The Ball**

Tipping his head back, his crown of spring woodland flowers mere millimetres from falling, his eyes soared into the clear blue sky. An enchanting morning Mirkwood lay before him and, at this height in the palace, the view was captivating. The tops of the trees were covered with small chirping birds that flew over the forest as far as the eye could see and the wind blew lazily, fluttering leaves as it sailed by. Behind him, a door closed softly and he turned to find a familiar young Elf with fair blonde hair walking toward him.

"Ada, 'quel amrun," the young Elf spoke affectionately with a heart-warming smile.

"Legolas," he replied, offering his own smile. He watched his son bow and take his seat at the table. Legolas noted the way his father's hair cascaded down the front of his body like white blonde waterfalls and secretly hoped for his own hair to grow to such a length.  
The dark round table was overflowing with food, from ripe berries freshly picked from the woodland to warm bread baked only moments before. He sat directly opposite Legolas and watched as his son greedily helped himself.

"Hungry, ion nin?" He asked teasingly and Legolas immediately froze, his cheeks staining red. Seeing his son squirm under his gaze, he couldn't help but laugh, Legolas was so easily embarrassed.

A rapid knock at the door drew their attention away and a female voice, muffled by the door, called out.

"King Thranduil, pardon the intrusion, I have urgent news."  
Legolas turned to his father acknowledging his suddenly grave countenance framed by thick furrowed eyebrows, a stark contrast from moments ago.

"Enter," Thranduil commanded, his voice deep and resonating.  
The door flew open and a tall she-elf marched in, her auburn hair pinned back with a single braid falling in the middle. She wore the green and silver garments of the Captain's Guard that was cinched at every curve of her body. Thranduil rose from his seat, startled that the Captain of the Guard had personally come to deliver news, usually it was his personal advisor Maeglin.

"Tauriel, I must say I am quite surprised. But please, share what you know." Thranduil said, his face contorted with worry. Tauriel directed her pale blue eyes toward Legolas, who remained seated, but facing her, with a plate full of food deliciously waiting. She felt her heart thud violently when she noticed his hair was done the way she loved it, a single braid down the middle of his gold-spun hair. It made her even happier when she realised that they were matching. The way he sat, with his back toward the window against the morning light seemed to make him look like his entire frame was illuminated, like he was glowing.

"Tauriel?" Thranduil called. Tauriel shook her head, breaking her daze and turned to her King. She gave him a bow and another to her Prince.

"My King, there have been reports that more Orc clusters have been spotted. The numbers have been increasing drastically these past few days. I, along with several of your councillors have decided to call an emergency meeting." She stepped back towards the door. "It would be my honour to escort you."

Legolas turned to his father, his eyes wide and pleading and to this Thranduil could not escape.

"Come Legolas, I suppose you should be privy to such matters." He said as nonchalantly as possible.  
Legolas almost jumped from his seat and went to stand by Tauriel and she led them both with Legolas beside her and Thranduil taking up the rear. Every now and then she would slyly turn to look at Legolas, her eyes wondering unabashedly up and down his toned, lean body. Her brain melted in her skull at the thought of her wrapping herself around him and she had to turn away before she would be completely overwhelmed. They traversed through the many long, winding corridors of the palace in revered silence until they reached the conference chamber. Thranduil moved to stand in front of them and he entered. The council stood up and bowed together and Thranduil inadvertently nodded to his most trusted advisor Maeglin, a heavyset elf with thick brown hair, before sitting down with his advisers. Tauriel sat beside Maeglin while an excited Legolas took his place at Thranduil's right hand.

Looking at the stacks of papers in front of him, Thranduil knew that this meeting was going to be a long one.

* * *

Amrun's glow fell through the pane-less windows of Nienna's chambers. Her body lay limp in her feather bed, her breathing coming out in short pants.

She rolled over onto her side clutching her chest as she heaved a cough, then another, then another. Her filmy, sheer nightgown scrunched between her breasts and wrapped around her body uncomfortably and their friction only added heat to her feverish body. Her shivering fingers tried to clutch the bed covers but the cream sheets had long tumbled from the bed into a messy pile on the floor. She groaned into the pillow at the tapping noise that filled her skull and she wished that she had been smarter.

The memory of her sitting by the door for hours after _he _had kissed her had allowed the water and cold to do their worst on her body as her mind occupied itself by replaying the moment over and over. Her heart still fluttered when she recalled the warm pressure of his lips then the warm pressure that built within her as she opened her eyes to meet his mesmerizing blue ones. He was entirely beautiful and the kiss was so unlike what she had known that she hardly thought she'd been kissed at all. Then her throat tickled and a new coughing fit began, it seized her body and pressed on her lungs until she felt winded.

Her beech wood bed stood high above the floor, surrounded by complimentary furnishings including wall-wide bookshelves stocked with every geographical and historical book Nienna could get her hands on.

Slowly, Nienna rose from the bed and stretched her aching muscles then walked to the small kitchen where she filled a cup full with water to drink. She took absentminded sips while she wondered back into her bedroom, walking parallel against the wall of books, letting her fingers glide over them feeling their ridges and engravings. Finishing the glass, she set it on a small table next to a book she had been reading, _Miner's Waterfall._

It had come to her like a gift, two months ago, when perusing the South Corridor Library at night time. The vastness of the room with its tall pillared windows encased in carved tree roots and candles lit on each pillar down the room until they were little glowing specks in the distance. The Geography selection was bountiful but seemingly untouched as the books were covered in layers of dust and neglect. Nienna felt like a heroine in some way by picking up each book and wiping it down with her sleeve. _Miner's Waterfall _lay flat above a row of books, its title engraved in gold ink with a picture of a foamy waterfall and the path that leads behind it.

When she realised what book she had picked up, it was like unearthing a part of Rivendell; an Elvish town that was mounted upon waterfalls, overlooking Middle-Earth like a bird on its perch. She could recall the whereabouts of her own copy, in the lower shelf of her bookcase beside her old bed in her parent's house. Her parent's house in Rivendell…it seemed like a dream rather than a memory. She didn't feel like she'd ever lived there at all, these past years had changed her but Mirkwood had changed her back.

She opened the hard cover of the book and sniffed at the page, its nostalgic smell was welcomed into her nostrils like an old friend until the residual dust tickled her throat sending Nienna into another coughing fit.

Nienna felt weary and bone-tired, her shoulders sagged and the skin of her face felt like it was barely hanging onto the bones. So she picked up the bed sheets from the floor and curled into her bed with the smell of Rivendell in her nose and the warmth of Prince Legolas on her lips.

* * *

Leading Legolas out into the dimly lit hallway, Thranduil shut the door behind him, effectively muffling the never-ending arguing of the council. Turning to lean against the dark wooden barrier, Thranduil rubbed his temples with a pained expression on his face.

"There is nothing more worrying than the realm's best advisers yelling at each other like children." Thranduil said, exasperated.

Legolas only looked upon his father, not remotely amused; the council had barely scratched the surface of a potential solution and confoundedly Legolas wondered if they would be the same under his reign.

"Perhaps…but you would be a good King," Thranduil said aloud, as though reading his son's mind, "although not as good as me."

Legolas' stone-hard expression melted into a soft smile while resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Across the shadowy distance, Thranduil assessed his son, the meeting had gone on for hours and its effects weighed on Legolas' worn face. Even in the poor lighting of the hallway, he could see the sullen, red rimmed eyes and hunched shoulders. Slowly, Thranduil reached out and gently glided the pad of his thumb over Legolas' cheek before cupping his face. Legolas leaned into the warmth, letting it soothe the worry and stress.

"Ion nin," Thranduil began, his voice barely above a whisper, "there is another matter that needs to be addressed."

It pained Thranduil to set upon his son this task, knowing what it entailed. Nevertheless, the guilt poured into his actions. He tugged at Legolas' tunic ties, bringing him close, so close that their chests almost touched. Thranduil gazed at Legolas, who now stood but a few inches beneath him, his white-blond hair neatly plaited down the back of his head. Cupping his son's face again he stroked the curve of his cheek, watching intently as Legolas closed his eyes, then his hand moved further back, to the curve of his ear remembering how sensitive he was there. Legolas shivered at the contact, unaware of his father's ulterior motive.

Leaning forward, Thranduil's head dipped down to his son's other ear, the thrumming of Legolas' heartbeat echoing in the small space between them.

"I need you to go to the Ball." Thranduil whispered.

Legolas' head immediately snapped up and he pushed himself away from his father with a look of shock and anger.

"Ada, I cannot…cannot…feast when our borders are being breached by Orcs! I need to be here with the council!"

Legolas' voice had risen beyond what Thranduil deemed acceptable as his father and King. So when his face became a mask of barely controlled rage, Legolas silenced himself immediately.

"_I _decide where you need to be, _I _decide everything you do and don't forget it!" Thranduil's voice boomed through the hallway and suddenly the muffled shouts of the council had died down behind the closed door. "You are to do this because I asked you to."

Legolas had shrunk twenty times his size beneath his father's gaze and it tugged at Thranduil's heart.

"Ion nin," he reached out and pulled Legolas into his chest in a warm embrace, "our people need us. They will already notice their King, Captain of the Guard and all the King's advisors missing."

Thranduil stroked his son's hair until he seemed to relax.

"But if their beloved Prince dined and danced among them then it shan't draw unnecessary attention to the Orc situation. We need our people to not panic."

Legolas' turned his head to look up his father, his eyes glossed over.

"I will do this task, my King." He said before breaking out of the embrace and walking down the hallway.

It pained Thranduil to see his son disappointed, knowing that he had single-handedly taken away another happiness from his son.

* * *

The elegant hall was illuminated by the warm amber light of the candles that sat in polished holsters and doused the Elvish occupants in a radiant glow. The twisting tree roots that decorated the hall walls originally were draped in purple silk, a Royal symbol that was present at every Palace Ball. Despite the grandeur and regaling traditions, many felt on edge as gossip and rumour spread like wildfire. No high ranking official had made an appearance and the Elves began to sense that something was wrong.

Styled like a Prince in all Elvish finery, from the adorning silver crown on his head to the pointed leather shoes on his feet, Legolas stood out like a rose among thorns. The thorns, of course, being the elitist social elves who swarmed him at such events with the sole intent of bettering their social station; and what better way than by marriage?

Descending into the crowd with a resounding fanfare, Prince Legolas was tailed by a flock of admirers and single elleths which, supposedly, are one and the same. The whole hall had given him their entire attention and something about the Prince's presence seemed to ease the atmosphere. However, the only attention he truly wanted to receive was from Nienna. Sweet, beautiful, green-eyed Nienna who had kept his hands down his breeches for the better part of last night. It had, understandably, irked him that his own father sent him away from such an important meeting but realising that he was now en route to reuniting with her had quashed all disappointment.

So wading through the crowds, Legolas searched determinedly for the green-eyed beauty, the only other rose among these thorns. Dismissing the hordes of followers and encouraging them to enjoy the Ball, much to their displeasure, had given him the freedom to roam the Hall. However, every corner of the room yielded no trace of her, even her scent, as unique as it was, was undetected. Lost in the large crowd of Elves he twisted his neck and coiled his back to catch even a glimpse of her. It was impossible and the thought of her actually not attending the Ball had finally crossed his mind. Had she been scared off by his kiss? Had she not felt the way he thought she did?

The urge to disappear from the room engulfed him and Legolas turned to the main doors when a familiar voice called out to him.

"My Prince! Finally, I've found you." Legolas turned slowly, begrudgingly. "You look like someone drove a cart over your face." She laughed at her own joke before handing the Prince a goblet of Elvish red wine. He glanced at the elleth before him whilst taking a large gulp from the cup. She was well dressed, which was unusual, she never wore a gown and such a pretty, tight-fitting one at that.

"Tauriel, you're actually wearing a gown!" Legolas stated, his voice in playful shock.

Tauriel blushed, her mind swimming in the fact that her Prince noticed her efforts, even if only to mock them.

"Hush Prince, I still look better than you," she teased. Legolas raised his glass but stopped short. He wondered what Nienna would have looked like in a gown, he envisioned a pretty green one to match her startling eyes. He drained his cup and went to find another before returning.

"Tauriel, why are you not at the meeting? Being Captain of the Guard, your presence to these things are a pre-requisite." Legolas asked disdainfully but Tauriel merely laughed.

"After you...left, we continued yelling at each other. The King closed the meeting and decided to fix a report with Maeglin which will take some time. He dismissed the rest of us about...oh...an hour ago."

Legolas looked about the room, seeing no sign of the high ranking advisors who were present at the meeting.

"So he forced me to come here but no one else?" He snorted into his goblet as he took another mouthful. "And you look like _that _after only an hour? A startling achievement!"

Tauriel blushed profusely and hid her smile by downing her wine.

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe that was a compliment my Prince." She smirked.

Legolas waved her remark with a swish of hand and reached out for another goblet. Suddenly, the achingly smooth music lifted into a steady beat and Elves began to take their partners and begin a graceful dance. They moved wordlessly around the room, including around their stationary Prince, moving like meandering rivers around a royal frozen rock. Legolas observed the pairs that whirled around him and the blissfully happy smiles on their faces and he began to feel the crushing pain of being rejected, for a second time. His night was laced with disappointment and he started to seek an exit. His feather bed seemed better company tonight.

Legolas reached out for another goblet and Tauriel eyed him suspiciously. She noted the sloppy manner of his grasp on the goblet and the way he tilted his head back unstably.

"My Prince, you are drunk. Perhaps another glass is too much."

"Nonsense, I drink to drown Tauriel. I want to forget tonight and be lost in something else."

Before Tauriel even had the chance to ask what meant, Legolas made to leave, his brain swishing in his skull causing him to lose balance and topple. But he was steadied by Tauriel who had long discarded her wine goblet and was now ready to take her Prince back to his chambers before he made a fool of himself. Well-dressed Elves looked on in amusement at their inebriated Prince who swung around and dragged his feet. Tauriel cursed under her breath at the sloppy manner Legolas walked in and could almost hear the harrowing tales of their drunk Prince circulating the next day.

"I feel like tonight went by so quickly." Legolas slurred.

"It did, you drank yourself stupid in less than an hour." Tauriel stated blandly.

Legolas stood up, leaving his hold on Tauriel and started to move up the winding stairs to his personal quarters. He suddenly recognised a corridor and remembered that he entered it yesterday when escorting Nienna back to her chambers. He made to go and explain everything, possibly apologise for the kiss but he could not lie, he could not tell her he did not mean to do it. The world started to spin and he felt his legs give out under him.

"Woah, Prince, let me take you up." Tauriel offered. Legolas looked at her confusedly.

"You're still here?" He muttered.

"You're only three floors up and I saw you swaying like a tree in the breeze, it's probably best I take you up to your room."

Leaning on Tauriel, his arm draped over her shoulders accidently pulling on her auburn hair, he let her drag him up to the almost top floor of the palace in silence. Entering his chambers, Tauriel deposited the drunken Prince on his enormous bed before moving to kneel between his legs. Legolas looked down at Tauriel, his silver crown sliding off his head.

"You do look very pretty tonight Tauriel." He said breathlessly.

Tauriel's heart swelled in her chest and she reached up to realign his crown before it fell off completely. She was glad that the room was so dark he could not see her blush.

"Thank you, Legolas." She whispered her eyes cast to the floor. "I actually would like to tell you someth-"

*Thud*

Tauriel looked up to find the Prince had fallen back onto the bed, his eyes closed. She sighed, her own disappointment surging through her, before taking off his shoes and loosening his breeches and tunic and left. She lingered at the door, looking over the sleeping Prince and promised to tell him how she felt when he was sober.

* * *

Yawning and stretching like an animal after hibernating, Nienna rose from her bed. Her bedroom was doused in shadow and her head swam in confusion. She suddenly scrambled out of her bed to the balcony where she was greeted by a moon drifting high in the sky, its rays bathing her skin in its white light. Her eyes roamed speckled night sky and she began to panic when she realised that she had missed the Ball. She missed him, the Prince, the Prince with eyes like the winding stream she met him at. Sighing internally she realised that she did miss him, his smile and warmth even the gentle pressure of his lips which she could feel even now. She wondered to the balcony railing and leant on it, letting the chilly night air wrap around her; she knew she had to explain to him her absence and it worried her that she disobeyed him. Would he punish her? No, he was not like that, he was not _him._ Shaking off the past she resumed her gaze over the forest that hid under the blanket of night, the moon and stars like the sun and birds of the morning.

A few floors up at the highest point of the Palace, a pair of curious eyes were held transfixed on the black-haired beauty below him. He stood, amazed, at the way her pale skin appeared almost translucent under the white moonlight. She wore a simple, lace night gown that billowed between her long, slender legs. He leaned in further, his body practically balancing over the rails, his mouth parting on a soundless gasp as she turned and he saw her beautiful face. He admired her long eyelashes but longed to see her eyes, he wondered what colour they must be. She suddenly hugged herself, her arms folding in on one another as she began to shiver. It almost pained him to see her return into her room and he vowed to find her, he vowed to know her. He pushed back onto the ground and he tilted his crown before it fell off his head into the forest below. It would be a shame to lose such pretty spring flowers.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps when I know what you guys like/don't like. Follow the story to read chapters as they come out!**


	3. Miner's Waterfall

******PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING! **DISCLAIMER: 

**This chapter is the beginning of the very dark/angst themes that are part of this story. All future chapters will be heavier than this one so you have been WARNED.**

**From this point onwards you will be subjected to SEXUAL CONTENT/VIOLENCE/PROFANITY/ABUSE. I won't put up another disclaimer like this in future.**

* * *

**Edited: 17th Aug 2014**

**Chapter 3 - Miner's Waterfall**

Gentle chirps roused the sleepy Elven King from his fitful slumber. Daybreak blurred the residual images of a raven haired temptress with pearly skin, her plump pink lips wrapped around his swollen member. This sole image had his arousal jutting out from his body creating a tent under the bed sheets and Thranduil rolled out of the bed to walk off his predicament. Wandering through his chambers, he spotted a large painting of himself and his wife, his son's mother. She wore a pleasantly fitted white gown with a bouncing Legolas on her lap. The vivid detail of the painting reeled in old memories from hundreds of years ago, her white blond hair, much like his own, swishing behind her as he chased after his devious little wife. He smiled sadly at the memory, knowing that her absence has caused so much pain for him, for their son. Thranduil had promised her, the last time they spoke, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

_"When I'm gone, you have to be both of us for Legolas." Her voice cracked at the mention of her son, "you have to be strong yet loving. Firm but caring. A father and a mother."_

Thranduil shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memory but he knew she was right. Legolas needed both kinds of love and he could not deliver. Thranduil grew up without a mother and he knew the implications and feelings and _needs_ that a motherless child requires. But how can an Elf who grew up without a mother's love, give a mother's love? He knew the answer and felt guilty that he let his wife go, effectively stopping the potential happiness only a mother can give.

How can he be a mother, father and most of all, a King? Disappointing Legolas by sending him away from the council meeting was another blow to his parenting skills. Thranduil fell back on his mattress, his erection long gone. This elleth he saw on the balcony was a distraction from what needs to be done. Legolas needs both parents so he does not end up like his father, alone and broken. To be both parents, Thranduil had to be caring and loving but strong and firm.

Thranduil called upon his valet and was quickly bathed and dressed for the day. Fardir, the valet, had aptly informed his king that a certain Elf Prince had drunk too much last night before the Captain of the Guard rescued him from public humiliation. Sighing, Thranduil ordered a cup of White Remedy to be sent to Legolas to soothe the inevitable hangover and sent a message for him to not bother coming to breakfast, if he even wakes up early enough to have it. _Firm but caring._

Heading off to his private solar, the King erased all thoughts of this tempting mistress and threw himself into his days' work.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, the curious mix of woodland flowers and something sweet wafted deep into his nose.

"Nienna." He whispered, turning toward the smell. He dug his nose in the source of the scent, the grainy material rubbing against his skin.

"Huh?" He muttered when he opened his eyes and realised that he was nuzzling his green outdoor cloak. Sighing he rolled over, flipping his fair hair away from his face, when all of a sudden a splitting headache wracked through him. It throbbed in his skull and Legolas had to bite his lip to hold the scream of pain that threatened to fall out. He grasped his pounding head, willing the pain to subside when he noticed a tall glass filled with a cloudy liquid sitting atop his bedside table. Sitting up, he picked up the glass and found a note under it.

_Prince Legolas,_

_Please accept The White Remedy from his Royal Highness for your current ailment. He also sends his regrets that he cannot break the fast with you this morning._

_Kindest Regards_

_Fardir, on behalf of His Royal Highness, King Thranduil_

Sighing, Legolas downed the glass and set it aside, tossing the note onto the floor. His headache began to fade and Legolas internally thanked his father for the remedy and letting him sleep in; he though it must be his father's way of apologising. Sighing, Legolas glanced behind him to the green cloak laying crumpled between the sheets. It had stayed there after it dried and he used it for...recreational purposes in his bed. Leaning over the mattress he brought the material to his nose and sniffed deeply. The mere fibres of the fabric were permeated with her delicious smell which brought back memories of last night. The crippling disappointment of her absence washed over him like a wave and he wished he hadn't raised his hopes like that.

Stifling his feelings, Legolas rose from the bed, daylight streamed through the windows and Legolas caught his reflection in the mirror. His tunic and breeches were loosed, his shoes were strewn on the floor and his silver crown lost amoung the bed sheets.

_Tauriel_

It wasn't the first time she had to prep him for bed and he was grateful for her. He manoeuvred his way around his room when he noticed a thick booklet sitting on his table. Picking it up he saw the typical markings of a patrol report, probably a product of yesterday's meeting.

Skimming through the pages he noted he was put for patrol duty tomorrow night before closing it and dropping it back onto the table.

Legolas stood still in his bed chamber, his eyes focused on a point on the other side of the room as his mind began to wander. The empty glass, Fardir's note, his cloak and the patrol report seemed to fade as if he hadn't just interacted with them. He envisioned a stream, long and winding, that meandered through tall beech trees. In front of him was a black haired elleth whose wet dress clung to her body in every way, her startled green eyes tucked under a fringe of dark lashes.

"Nienna." He murmured and the delicious smell of her cascaded around him, pouring over his body like a waterfall.

Returning to reality, the empty bed chamber filled with the soft chirping of birds, Legolas realised something. There was no elleth, in all Middle Earth, who had captivated him so and he would fight for her, until she was his.

* * *

Standing before the Nienna's door, Legolas held his clenched fist mere millimetres away from the wood. He inhaled deeply, astounded that her unique scent lingered even outside her chambers, and marvelled at its smell. Legolas' fist trembled, worried about how his presence affected her. She was afraid of his yesturday, will she feel the same today? Nervously, he pressed a pointed ear against the door and heard muffled footsteps accompanied by some faint humming. Closing his eyes, Legolas focused on the bright, lilting sound of her voice as she sung an unfamiliar tune.

He pushed back off the door and gathered strength. If he wanted her, he was going to get her.

*Knock knock*

The humming halted immediately, followed by shuffling and the clink of a door handle being pulled down.

Legolas wished he'd braced himself as he looked upon Nienna. Her hair, now dry, hovered about her face like a black cloud with deep green eyes piercing through. Her luscious pink lips were slightly parted in surprise but it was Legolas who was truly shocked. Shocked that he was going to give up on such a beautiful elleth.

"I've never heard that tune," Legolas said, feigning confidence, "Is it Elvish?"

"My Prince!" Nienna said with a quick courtesy, her heart pounding in her ears. "It's a song of the Rohirrim. Lady of the Field, I believe."

Legolas nodded in assent. Nienna stood to the side in a silent permission for the Prince to enter, her heart still thudding violently. This was it, the moment he punished her for disobeying him. She did not attend the Ball as he had asked and now she was going to pay for it. She knew the protocol but she was still wary, her fear evident on her pale face.

"Nienna," he said and pushed through the door into her humble living room. A set of padded wooden benches surrounding a brick fireplace with walls lined with books.

"You've taken up residence in a library?" Legolas joked. Nienna blushed and dipped her head in embarrassment.

"I've been fond of books, mainly geographical ones, since I was a child."

Legolas nodded and turned toward the elleth. Nothing would have prepared him for the sight of her red stained cheeks and glassy green eyes. Her lithe body draped in a pleated sheer material that seemed to float around her. Trying to maintain some composure, Legolas stepped forward toward her.

"You did not attend the Ball last night." Legolas stated, his voice stern. Nienna bent her head in fear of his tone. His gaze penetrated through her, he could hear her shallow, fearful breathing and knew she was afraid; he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Do you..did you not want my kiss?" His demeanour had faltered incredibly, the doubts and insecurities borne of last night now plain to see for Nienna. Taken aback by his almost pleading tone, she struggled to find a suitable response. Did he not want to punish her?

"My Prince, I was too ill to attend. My..our," Nienna struggled to find the right words to use, she did not want to irritate him and worsen her punishment, which she was sure to come. "The..um…dip in the stream caused my malady."

Legolas stayed silent, contemplating her response.

"Why did you not dry off? A simple remedy to that situation."

"I..I wanted to but your kiss distracted me so…" Nienna said, her voice barely above a whisper. She waited for him to get angry, raise his voice and hurt her.

"Why did my kiss distract you?" He asked, swallowing in anticipation of her answer. Nienna looked up, her face a picture of confusion. Was this a trick?

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Legolas released a breath he did not know he was holding. Nienna watched him carefully, his reaction was strange, unpredictable and it set her on edge. As a few moments passed, Legolas burst into a fit of laughter. Nienna grew wide-eyed and afraid.

"My Prince, I did not mean to offend you, if I co-,"

"Offend me? Oh, Nienna, you have no idea what kind of hell you put me through when you did not attend last night. I thought…well it does not matter what I thought, it was misinformed. I am glad you enjoyed my kiss." He said with a grin.

"My apologies, your Grace, I will no-."

"Nienna," an involuntary shudder passed through her and Legolas internally smirked, "I would like the pleasure of taking you out today."

Nienna stayed silent, confused by his reaction.

"You are not angry with me?"

"No Nienna, no. I do not think I could ever be angry with you."

Glancing to her small table, beside a ceiling high book case, lay the engraved cover of The Miner's Waterfall. Its location was a little far out from the Palace but Nienna knew with every ounce of her being that the trip would be worth it.

"If possible, my Prince," she muttered, her eyes cast to the ground, "I would like to visit the Miner's Waterfall."

Legolas did not reply and when Nienna looked up at him, he seemed as though he was calculating something, weighing up options.

"Yes, it can be possible," he replied half-heartedly, "pack a picnic and we shall make a day of it."

Nienna responded with a full blown grin and Legolas could not help but return it, despite the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"I'll come back in an hour, prepare a basket of food."

He took a tentative step forward but Nienna did not move. He leaned in slowly, his piercing blue gaze locked on her deep jade pools. Just a hair's breadth away from their lips touching, her eyes closed, lips puckered in anticipation.

"You are so beautiful, Nienna." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers. She moved forward, deepening the kiss, relishing in its warmth. Her hands snaked their way up his lean body to wrap around his neck while he joined his hands at the small of her back. Her slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair, the silky strands twirling around her wandering digits. Their kiss melted into an all-encompassing embrace, their laboured breaths filling the distance between them.

"Legolas..." She purred and she felt his body shiver.

"Yes, Nienna, I want you to always say my name like that."

Nienna blushed and turned her gaze to the floor.

"I should prepare lunch, I'll see you in an hour." She said breathlessly, unhooking her hands from his hair.

Legolas nodded before turning to leave; as he closed the door he smiled to himself.

_Soon,_ he thought, _soon she will be mine._

* * *

The walk was long and tedious accompanied by the rhythmic tapping of Legolas' sword against his hip. The sun was high in the sky and breeched the tree tops with all its might, littering little specks of light on the forest floor. Nienna kept remembering the kiss and was still swimming in the after-effects, the warmth surrounding her like his cloak.

Soon they passed a clearing, encircled in thick brush very similar to their cove by the stream and the pair glanced slyly at each other at the memory of their meeting before falling in a fit of laughter.

"My Princ-."

"Please, call me Legolas!" He said, exasperated.

"Sorry, Legolas, what _were_ you doing in that tree?" She asked.

"I was walking back from a patrol and I saw you. You looked like you were asleep so I just wanted to see you without...disturbing you." He said with a smile and Nienna followed.

"If that's how you don't disturb people then I'd love to see when you do!" She laughed and Legolas playfully nudged her.

They reached the other end of the clearing and into a narrow path densely lined with greenery. Legolas had to pull out a small dagger to cut through the branches to make a clearer path. The gentle splashing of water over rocks started to amplify around her and Nienna curled her toes in excitement.

When they broke through the path all they could see was the waterfall as it stretched from edge to edge, pouring over tall, smooth grey rocks. They stood in awe of its beauty, pretty white flowers grew in dotted places in the cracks between the rocks and the small rock pool surrounding the waterfall was a deep, glassy blue. Nienna's breath caught in her throat, the sheer size of the waterfall was completely unexpected and the splashing of water hitting rock reminded her of Rivendell, of home. Recalling the book, Nienna walked toward the waterfall's edge, bending low as if looking for something, her black hair creating a curtain around her face.

"Nienna, careful!" He yelled.

"Legolas, the path! It goes behind the waterfall!" She yelled in return. Grasping his wrist, she pulled him along the path as it snaked behind the waterfall. The uneven steps were difficult to walk over but she didn't care because they were getting close. Up ahead was the infamous glimmer that she had read about in the book, its tell tale amber shine lighting the space between the water and rocky wall. Her eyes grew wider at the mythical glow as they passed further behind the water, little droplets dropping on their heads.

"See!" She pointed toward the red and amber glowing that grew the more they walked toward it, "this is why they call it the Miner's Waterfall! There are rubies and topazes embedded into the walls!"

They stood at the mouth of the cave, entranced by the luminescent glowing of the gems, with the cascading waterfall pouring behind them and their hands entwined. Legolas recognised the cave instantly, but knew the cave under a different name, Gael Lanthir. He remembered coming here with Tauriel when they were young. Nienna turned to Legolas, distracting him from his reminiscing, her heart thudding from the excitement at visiting a treasured monument in Middle Earth's geography and felt as though she were having an epiphany. He came to her, sweet and caring and he never wanted to hurt her. It was a strange feeling, not being afraid, it gave her hope.

"I can smell 'em." Someone yelled, it's voice was gravelly and it resonated through the cave. "Little Elves, I can smell 'em."

Nienna turned to Legolas, wide eyed with fear. "What is that?" She asked.

Gripping the handle of his sword, he replied, "Orcs."

* * *

The sound of the heavy footfall of the orcs thundered through the cave and Legolas pushed Nienna behind him, pressing her into the walls where she could feel the strong vibration of their movements. His long, muscled torso pressed against her breasts, his taut buttocks nestled into the cradle of her hips. He kept pushing back until all Nienna could focus on was the searing heat of his body that now was engulfing her. This heat was so familiar, accompanied by his musky, heady scent, it roused a fierce longing inside her. It started an insatiable rush that had laid dormant for eight months but it surged through her as if nothing had changed.

"Legolas...", said Nienna breathlessly, "I can't… please..."

She clamped her legs together, her wanton body readying itself like always.

"Legolas!" She pleaded.

"Nienna, I will protect you, please trust me." Legolas replied and Nienna internally crumbled. She did not want his body to protect her at this current moment.

They stayed in this same position until the marching subsided and the only sounds in the cave were their laboured breathing. He pushed off of her and in turn picked her up from the wall where she looked as though she was in terrible pain.

"Are you unhurt?" He asked. Nienna only managed to nod in return, her body warm and demanding to be filled.

"They must have moved on, we should move too." He tugged her wrist and they fell into a full sprint. Nienna struggled to keep up, his long legs creating too wide strides. Passing silently under the waterfall back down the path, Nienna looked behind her one time to see the faint glow of the gems a final time. They headed in the direction of the palace and when they reach a familiar clearing Legolas halted. He noted the tracks on the ground, the grass was disturbed and flattened, an obvious sign that the Orc group had passed through recently. Legolas grasped the thick handle of his sword and unsheathed it, the blade glinting in the light. Nienna, burning with the embers of her arousal, was momentarily taken aback by the sword. Obviously Elvish with inscriptions lining the cool metal from edge to edge, a bespoke sword for a worthy swordsman.

All at once, the brush surrounding the clearing began to rustle and a malicious laugh resounded through the small space. Nienna eyed the opening at the far side and nudged Legolas, hinting the way out to him. He grabbed Nienna again and scurried to the opening when an oversized, sweaty orc with a head shaped like a ginger root jumped from the brush and blocked their exit.

"He weren't lying, there is a pretty little elf girl!" He yelled to the supposedly empty clearing as he ran his eyes unabashedly over Nienna's body. The action was enough to have Nienna imagining the ugly orc thrusting deep into her, feral moans ripped from his disfigured throat with her lying completely at his will. She turned away from the orc's gaze, her thoughts turning into unabated lustful desires.

"See, I gots a good eye," another orc from their right said as he came out of the brush, "look at her mouth, it would look good around my cock."

Nienna felt overwhelmed by the fresh surge of imagery, she could feel the orc's thick head plunging into her wet, hot mouth. She saw his impatient face when she looked upwards as he tried to push himself deeper; the action felt so real that Nienna gagged behind Legolas, her throat closing in on itself. No..no, not now…Nienna fought the internal battle with herself, she was different now, she knew better.

"See, Orc, she finds you revolting. Now step away before I kill you." Legolas stated, his sword raised high, poised for attack.

Suddenly more orcs came forth from the brush, until there was a pack of seven of them all forming a circle around the two elves. Nienna clutched onto Legolas' tunic, a soft prayer on her lips, when the ginger root orc lunged at them. Legolas threw himself in front of Nienna, blocking the orc from touching her. Their swords met with a loud clang as both amassed as much strength to throw the other off but Legloas swung his leg out to trip the orc before slitting his throat.

"Leave us be and I shall let you live," promised Legolas as he inched forward to the gap in the clearing, tugging Nienna with him but the orcs followed.

"Killing him made us more bloodthirsty, elf, you can't fight all of us. Give us the pretty thing and you just might leave with your life." A tall pale orc countered before five orcs descended on them. Legolas pushed Nienna behind him and engaged with the orcs, swinging his sword with accuracy and delivering killing strokes quickly. Nienna stood mesmirised by his skill, she knew the Prince would have had the best training but to see him in action was enthralling. Suddenly, a large hand covered Nienna's mouth and a body pressed behind her.

"He'll be busy awhile, he won't notice." Nienna confusedly looked behind her before she felt it. His hard, stocky cock dug into her back and it elicited the most instinctual act to her Elvish body. She grinded on him. The orc released a guttural moan, moving his hips in return when Nienna used this distraction to bite down on the Orc's hand and break out of his grip. The orc roared angrily and grabbed his sword then hit her across the head with the handle. Nienna fell to the floor dazedly and the orc grabbed her legs, wrenching them open with ease.

"Pretty elf wants to play games," he said untying his fly, pulling out his semi-erect penis, "so why don't you play with this?"

Nienna struggled but her earlier arousal still lingered between her legs and when the orc ran his deformed fingers through her slick channel, he laughed smugly.

"I got myself a pretty little Elvish _whore._" He muttered to himself and as he readied his stance to enter the semi-conscious elleth, Legolas appeared and sliced open the orc's throat.

"Scum." He mumbled. He threw the orc off Nienna's body and kneeled over her, his gold spun hair falling around his face.

"Nienna? Can you hear me?" He shook her and Nienna rolled her eyes from side to side, trying to evade the darkness but eventually gave in.

"Nienna, no!" Legolas cried but before he could think of helping her a strong blow struck him off his feet and Legolas immediately engaged the culprit. Legolas lunged at the orc but his sword was blocked, the impact sending a strangling pain through his wrist. Switching the sword to his other hand, Legolas sliced through the air to impale the orc and lowered his sword, letting its twitching body slide off the blade into a pool of blood on the floor. He rubbed his wrist which felt like it was inflaming and turned to Nienna who lay lifeless on the ground behind him. Slowly, Legolas lifted the elleth, wincing at the pain in his wrist and began running toward the palace.

"Nienna, stay with me." he pleaded, his wounded wrist bearing her delicate weight and every slight movement it made caused him to wince. "We're almost there." He said, more to himself than her.

The forest was thickening, which was a good sign, the Elves liked to keep their borders hidden so as to not attract unwanted attention. If there was one thing that could describe wood-elves, it was their hostility to strangers. Finding a break in the bush, Legolas waded through and the palace was now in full view.

Thranduil hurried through the Palace doors with guards flanking him. His face a mask of worry and fear, he saw his son, his fair hair bobbing toward them, holding a familiar elleth in his arms.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Follow this story to get immediately updated when a new chapter comes out!**


	4. Special Attention

**Chapter 4 – Special Attention**

"Your Majesty, YOUR MAJESTY!" Screamed a thick-muscled, long haired elf as he slammed open the door.

"I swear Maeglin, I'll cut you if you barge in here like that again." Thranduil's voice faltered when he saw the grave look upon his advisor's face.

"What happened to him?" Thranduil said, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach. His heart began to race as panic struck through him, his mind conjuring horrific images of a fair haired elf whose face was covered in blood calling out for his father. "Where is he?" He asked more urgently.

"He was spotted by scouts engaging with an Orc group, they assume he'll be arriving through the South Entrance."

Immediately forgetting the stacks of paperwork on his desk, Thranduil exited his solar in a hurry, yelling at Maeglin to call for armed guards to meet him at the South Entrance and to prepare a Healing Station. Thranduil ran down the stairs and flew down corridors, his robe flapping behind him, the nightmarish thought of his son wounded breaking his heart.

"My King!" A redheaded elleth called, "please wait!"

Thranduil only spared a glance at her before nodding at her to keep up.

"Tauriel this is no concern of yours." He said sternly.

"As the Captain of the Guard, the security of my Prince is my priority." Thranduil rolled his eyes at her answer, he was not fooled by it.

They both hurried to the entrance and Thranduil burst through the doors, the guards he ordered following him out and flanked him, their swords poised for attack. There in front of them, Legolas slowly limped toward them holding an unconscious elleth whose raven hair tumbled over Legolas' arm, almost touching the ground. Thranduil's breath caught in his throat as he recalled the same dark hair fluttering in the wind last night, the same face staring out unto his kingdom.

"Get Rumil for Legolas and Larien for the elleth, prepare another bed for the she-elf." Thranduil ordered to Maeglin who belatedly joined them at the entrance, huffing as if out of breath.

"But Larien is your personal healer my Ki-."

"Get her now." Thranduil's voice commanded.

"Legolas!" Tauriel yelled as she rushed over to the limping Prince.

"Who's this?" As she approached him she could barely mask the jealousy when she set her eyes on the lifeless body of the beautiful elleth.

"Take her quickly!" Legolas pushed Nienna into Tauriel's unsuspecting arms, her gaze still stuck on the pretty heart-shaped face of the elleth. "She needs help Tauriel, hurry!

Reinforcing her hold on the elleth, Tauriel turned back to the Palace under the fixated gaze of the King who did not seem to be particularly looking at her. Tauriel was ferried into a Healer's Station where she carefully deposited the body on a make-shift bed. The elleth's body lay flaccid on the thin mattress, her raven hair fanned around her face, her rose bud lips slightly apart. Tauriel angrily turned away, the thought of the pretty elleth and Legolas together made her heart clench.

"My Lady," a light, feminine voice called at the entrance to the Station.

"Larien?" Tauriel asked, shock evident on her face as she took in the lean elleth with inky hair that glimmered under the candle light.

"I was summoned by His Grace but if you could excuse me, I'd like to see my patient." Tauriel moved to the side, her hair swishing behind her as she did so. Larien set up her equipment, removing vials and beakers from a square leather case she was holding.

"Uh," Legolas groaned from the Station on the other end of the Hall, his voice echoing across the walls.

"Legolas," Tauriel cried out and she made to leave when she remembered the unconscious elleth and resumed her place beside her.

"Go Tauriel, I can manage from here." A stocky voice ordered, Tauriel looked up to see Maeglin leaning against the frame of the privacy stand. "Go." He urged.

Tauriel nodded in assent and turned to look at the elleth one more time, cursing her before she went to Legolas.

* * *

She stood staring at the Elven Prince as he breathed deeply while Rumil, the healer, pressed his knobbly fingers against specific places on his chest.

"Release," Rumil instructed and Legolas exhaled slowly. Rumil lifted the Prince's wrist, the skin around the bone was red and swollen with rivulets of blood seeping from a small cut. He began to take a long white piece of tape and dipped it in a bowl of green liquid with a feint decaying smell before wrapping it around the Prince's wrist.

"My Prince, your wrist has not suffered greatly and I estimate it shall be fully recovered before the night is out. Remove the tape in the morning before you take a bath."

Tauriel released a breath she did not know she was holding but her heart still thudded violently in her chest.

"If you could excuse me, I need to fetch a certain solution to seal the cut on your arm. Orc blades are very tricky." Rumil added with a throaty laugh before leaving the Station.

"How is she?" Legolas asked immediately after the healer left. Tauriel was taken aback by his question, her body stunned into silence. "Answer me!" He ordered.

"She is with Maeglin and Larien." Tauriel mumbled.

"Larien?" Legolas questioned and Tauriel nodded.

"Your father asked her specifically." She added.

They shared a look of questioning and laughed at their mutual thought before falling into silence. The atmosphere shifted, the tension and uncertainty had vanished.

"Who is she?" Tauriel blurted out after a while, "Were you playing the hero for a damsel in distress?" She added when Legolas did not reply, her mind reeling at the thought of _her_.

"You can't save everyone Legolas. You are a Prince and gallivanting around Mirkwood like that is stupid and reckless; your life is worth more than a thousand of _hers."_

Legolas' eyes snapped up to Tauriel's, a burning rage swirled within his blue depths.

"Enough!" Legolas bellowed, loose hairs falling across his head. "You're right, I am a Prince. _Your_ Prince to be exact so this disrespect ends now."

"My apologies Prince...I just," Tauriel blathered and she reached up to brush a strand of hair away from his face but he slapped her hand away. Her rejected hand hovered between them and the gravity of her actions suddenly became clear. "I'll just be leaving, get better soon."

Tauriel scurried out of the room, her red hair swishing behind her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You did not need to be so harsh, ion nin." Spoke a deep voice from the entrance of the Healer's Station. Legolas turned away from his father, ashamed. Thranduil's towering frame moved towards his son, his tall pointed crown only adding to his intimidating appearance.

"What happened Legolas?" Thranduil asked, "Yesterday we were in a meeting about increased Orc traffic and you do _what?"_ His voice rose considerably, shrinking the other fair haired elf to the size of a dwarf. "Orcs are pushing our borders and you leave the Palace without telling anyone!"

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. "And you wanted to stay for the rest of the meeting." A humourless laugh escaped his lips. "You haven't learnt anything have you?"

Opening his eyes he looked upon Legolas and saw his head bead down and back hunched over. Seeing his son like this tore him open and a lilting voice breached through his mind.

_"Firm but caring. A father and a mother."_

"Ion nin," Thranduil pulled Legolas into his chest, his son's face buried into his robes. "I could have lost you today and that very thought..." Thranduil exhaled deeply then bent his neck to kiss the crown of his son' head. "I cannot bear the thought." He whispered.

Legolas reached around and clutched onto his father's robes with his good hand and lost himself in Thranduil's scent. They held their embrace for what seemed like an eternity until they heard some rustling.

"Pardon the intrusion, my King." They broke apart instantly, Thranduil readjusted his crown and moved aside for Rumil to work. Legolas' blush burned on his cheeks but his Healer did not seem to notice.

"This solution will destroy any poison that Orc blade cut you with." Rumil mentioned before applying it onto a rag and spreading it over the wound. Legolas flinched at the contact, the solution felt like a pinch on his skin.

"Legolas, I see that you are well. Come to breakfast tomorrow morning and we can talk about what happened today." Legolas nodded and Thranduil walked away, thanking the Valar for keeping his son safe.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, awe-struck at the very impossibility of her beauty. Even close up he could find no imperfection with her except the purple bruise she sported on her forehead; she had clear pearly white skin with silky black hair that fanned around her face and it made her look like she was sleeping on the night sky. Her long dark eyelashes; pale red cheeks and slightly parted lips only added to her allure. He walked toward her, his interest piqued again.

"What is her name?" Thranduil asked with feigned nonchalance.

"Nienna, my King," Maeglin replied, his eyes never leaving the elleth.

"Has her family been alerted?" Maeglin broke away from Nienna to look at the King.

"She has no family." The graveness of his tone caused Thranduil to fall into silence, he was taken aback by the answer and before he could question it further, Larien spoke.

"She will be fine. I expect her to wake up sometime tonight. Aside from that I am finished here, good day, Your Grace." She said curtly which a small bow and exited the station.

Thranduil moved closer to the elleth, careful to restrain the need to touch her sleeping form.

"Who _is _she?" He mumbled, more to himself.

"Nienna came to the Palace almost a year ago with a letter from Elrond and practically no possessions except a small trinket and some food. She was a mess, to be honest, but her letter was authentic and stated that she is Lord Elrond's ward. So I prepared accommodation here at the Palace and told her to stay as long as she likes." Maeglin stroked his beard, reminiscing in the memory of the dishevelled elleth whose torn clothes made her look ungraceful and dirty but even then, her beauty shone through. "She goes out on her own quite frequently but usually in the early mornings and late evenings so I don't know why she was out at this time of day. She must've run into an Orc pack, it's a good thing Legolas saved her although he never said what he was doing out there in the first place." Maeglin rambled.

"I will ask him that tomorrow but thank you for your help Maeglin." The advisor took this as his dismissal and left the Station.

"Nienna," Thranduil whispered to the elleth, tasting her name on his lips. He bent over, trying to get closer to her until her soft breathing blew on his face. Thranduil inhaled her scent and was immediately intoxicated, she smelled sweet and different and it was utterly refreshing and...arousing.

"Ada."

Thranduil suddenly straightened up and turned to the entrance where Legolas stood, his bandaged wrist by his side.

"I can stay with her," Legolas offered and he entered the Station holding a stool with his good arm. "You don't have to burden yourself."

Thranduil smiled at his son's concern for the elleth, "I shall see you tomorrow." He said before hurriedly leaving.

Legolas moved closer to the bed, staring at an unconscious Nienna, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

_"No please...I don't want you to..." She begs, tears streaming down her terrified face. Her arms are cuffed and hoisted up, her legs are spread and chained to the ground so that she stood like a vertical X. The dark room lightens when a single candle is lit and placed on a rickety table, the flame doesn't burn bright enough to reveal his smirking face._

_"Erynien." He said with a coarse, reverberating voice. _

_"That is not my name! You have the wrong elleth!" She pleaded, her eyes glossing over with more tears. The man turned away, his frustration with the elleth overflowing in his mind._

_"ERYNIEN!" He roared then whirled around and slapped her. "Ya love me!'Ave they taken that from ya as well?" _

_Her head lolled to the side, the sting of the slap fizzling on her skin. She couldn't answer him, he never believed her. The man reached into his pocket and presented a vial filled with a murky liquid. He removed the stopper which released a putrid smell into the room._

_"Drink it Ery, it will help me make you remember," He brought the vial to her cracked lips, she struggled her head away, moving her lips from side to side but he quickly pinched her sensitive nipple and poured the liquid in her mouth as she yelled out in pain. She coughed and spluttered but she could feel the viscous fluid moving down her throat. Its effects were almost immediate, she felt her limbs sag until they were pulling on the chains; she could barely keep herself up. Then she heard the sound of clothes rustling and her cuffs opening. He laid her down and tore open her skirt then her small clothes._

_"No..." she whispered, her mind swimming and blurring. _

_"I love you and you love me and this is what people in love do." _

Nienna gasped as she woke up, her eyes darting around the dark room. The lingering smell of potions triggering fear in her body.

"Erir." She whispered frantically.

"Hmm?" A voice murmured and Nienna saw a blonde-haired elf leaning on her make-shift bed, his head resting atop his arms. "Nienna?" He sat up straight when he saw she was awake and suddenly brought his face to hers in a passionate kiss. Surprised, Nienna sat paralysed but his lips felt so warm and inviting that she melted into his embrace. When they finally broke apart, panting and unbearably hot, they stared at each other. A look passed between them which was a mixture of relief, lust and...hope.

"You've been asleep for so long," He whispered. Nienna wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She loved how he felt, his muscular body felt solid and hard under her soft touch. She revelled in the fact he stayed with her, a kindness she had not experienced in some time and she felt her heart swell in her chest, her arms never wanting to let go.

"Legolas..." She whispered into his skin, her voice almost a sob. He held her back and rocked her into his chest whilst gently stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"We're safe Nienna, they can't hurt us." Legolas would never know how truly comforting those words were to Nienna. After some time, she slowly peeled herself away from Legolas.

"Take me to my chambers, please."

"Nienna," he whispers but he doesn't delight in her involuntary shiver, "Larien has not discharged you, I cannot let you leave when I don't know that you're completely well."

He lifted his hand to touch the now yellowing bruise on her forehead, his thumb stroking the smooth, injured skin. She leans into his hand, a welcome warmth ignites through her but the wafting scent of medicine and potions are too pungent to ignore.

"Please," she pleads, her eyes glossing over, "the smell...I can't take it."

Her voice now wracked with sobs, Legolas agreed. It pained him to see how hurt she was and he realised that there was so much more to this elleth than what meets the eye. He took her delicate hand and guided her through the palace, their fingers entwined. As they walked, Nienna's mind whirled with thoughts, her sole focus trained on Legolas' hand in hers. She could not fathom how different he is, how different he acts.

When they arrive at Nienna's door, they share a sly smile at the memory of their first kiss and the problems it caused. It was strange to think that it was only two days ago.

"Goodnight, Nienna," Legolas kissed her bruised forehead and waited for her to enter her chambers. She pulled down the handle and crossed the threshold into her small living space, the room doused in shadow. The smell of potions still lingered around her, even her clothes smelled like an apothecary's and Nienna could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest, and she could almost hear _him _screaming for her. _Erynien! Erynien!_

"Wait!" Nienna called frantically, "don't...don't leave me alone..."

She turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms, soothing and wiping her tears away. When her sobbing subsided, he broke away and looked at her sullen face.

"I shall stay," he said. She looked up at him and smiled, relief washing over her and she guided the Prince to her bed chamber. The dark room was hard to navigate but Nienna took both his hands and pulled him through the room, remembering all the obscure places she left her book piles and luring him around them. When they finally reached the bed, they stood facing each other at the side of the bed.

"I sleep here," she said.

Nienna trailed her finger down the front of her dress searching for the tie. Slowly pulling it, the string undid itself and she let the material fall to the floor. The whoosh of the material falling to the floor alerted Legolas to Nienna's actions and his imagination began to run wild. Next, she unfastened the clasp of her skirt, the click of the metal and familiar whoosh caused an itch in his palm. Was she naked? He wanted to touch her, to find out for himself and that thought alone hardened him. Then she unbuttoned her tunic, her breathing intensifying, until it hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Take it off," he instructed, his voice breathless. The whoosh of material, now the most satisfying noise he'd ever heard, filled the room and now he was sure she was naked.

"It's cold," she commented and Legolas had to bite back a groan at the thought of the cold air pebbling her nipples and them poking out into the space between them. Nienna reached up, her fingers exploring the wide expanse of his chest for the string ties of his clothes. Her nimble fingers glided on him and her soft touch was sweet torture and he was internally begging for more. She tugged on the ties and pulled before lifting the tunic off of his body. Next was his sword belt, the buckle of which rested on something hard and Legolas was dying at the thought of her touching it, even an accidental brush of her fingers might set him off. But Nienna knew, she'd been trained and restricted her wandering digits so that they only undid the leather belt and touched nothing else. Legolas released a strained breath, his heart rate thudding in his ears. When the thud of the sword hitting the floor reverberated through the room, something in the room changed, the knowledge that the only piece of clothing between them was his breeches.

_Take it off, _he internally pleaded, _I want you to take it off._

But the rustling of bed sheets signified Nienna was in her bed and a gentle patting sound beckoned him to join her.

"Goodnight, Legolas, " she purred, the scent of her hitting him like a wave when his head hit her sheets and he was sure that he wouldn't sleep well that night.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first ever fanfiction so I need all the feedback I can get!**

**Follow this story to be updated when new chapters are posted!**


End file.
